Lets Game Around
by 1LucklessHeart
Summary: This is a series of stories leading up to an awkward team. In this story there are no romatic pairings but I wouldn't mind any suggestions for its branch offs. If you want to know more I have the summory listed as the first paragraph. Rates T for future violence and future potty mouth characters.


(Enter: Ann's Grief and Prima's Cousin)

_**A/N:(Sorry for putting this story out there too early I forgot to reread it lol. )The administrators have announced that they have created stones with special abilities to alter a person or creatures physical bean. Each stone can only be used once. After use it shatters into pieces, never to be used to trick (scam) players. Since they are new to the game they are very hard to come by and the only clues you have to finding them are rumors or winning tournament created by the Administers. This is a story about a few people inside the game who will gather together in hunt of these special stones. To each there is a story per chapter. (Romance couples are not decided and will be in branch offs of this story and I do not own any Vocaloids)**_

Ann- A well rounded old women with long wavy blond hair up in a high pony, and deep blue eyes covered with thick close glasses walks into an empty small office. She takes off her long beige over coat and places it onto the chair at the computer. "Prima would probably feel sickened by what these scavengers have done to her desk." She thinks. Frowning at the ransacked scene she puts on her gloves and begins to move things.

Ann has always been the type of person who has always tried to keep her hands as "clean" as possible weather it was metaphorically or physically. It was shocking when she has chosen to be become an enchanter when she entered this game as herself a couple years into future. Though she liked keeping her hands "clean" she was hardly one to refuse an opportunity when she sees one. In fact anytime things didn't go her way the first time, Ann would leave things alone or wait till things worked out towards her advantage.

The day she had discovered about this game is today, when she is cleaning out the desk of her dead friend, Prima. Given everything that was left isn't of use any more she decided it was all better suited for the trash. Until she came across a couple of pictures with her and Prima in them and this mysterious game. She decides to have these as keep sakes.

On a silent lonely day she finally let the curiosity about the game get to her. She logs into her friend's account for the first time. It felt odd to her. Even though the world looked like it was a mixture of different centuries. This fantasy world was similar the one she lived in. Everything looked and felled very realistic too. Seeing how even in a game there are people who struggle and others who looked very well off which only added to the realistic feel. The difference is, besides the odd get ups, noone looked dirty and hardly anyone looked above the age 30 or over 200lbs body wise.

Noticing how her friend's body is covered in egg white wraps and have long amber brown hooded clothes hanging off its curves she was curious on how did her friend's face look looked in this game. Taking a deep breath she asks a merchant for a mirror to look into. She takes off the hood covering her face and looks into the mirror in horror, minus a few years from her friends face in real life and it'll looks exactly like her friend. Those rich thick curls , tender ruby red eyes and soft curvy plumed lips. It reflected a youthful girl who looked very much alive which brought shivered down her spine.

In both tears and shock she gives the mirror back to the green hair merchant who looks at her in confusion. Before he could touch she shakes her head and leaves trying not to break down. This face was too much for her look at. It was a strange reaction, according to her, she has never cried in her entire adult life for the dead. She had always passed their deaths off as the cycle of life. So why were these tears flooding out of her now and in a virtual world none the less? Not paying attention to where she was going she bumps into a sign. A person asks if she is ok and looks up. A tall male in armor stood before her with a puzzling expression in his eyes.

"Pr-ri-ma…?" he stutters out. Realization of people knowing Prima in the game only made her feel worse. She shucked her head no now feeling sick to her stomach as her friend's avatar legs began to buckle. She leans against the wall and closes her eyes trying to gain some sort of control over her friend's avatar and her thoughts. "No" she says again while keeping her eyes closed as tears run down its features. "Prima died 1 month ago..I'll logout now..." she says in a shakey voice.

He grabs her shoulder and stares at her intensely for a while as if he were searching for something. After letting go the guy leans onto the wall and sighs in defeat. He places his hand on the back of her neck and tugs her hair a little. When she looks at him in a confused manner he tongue sticks out of nowhere, which startles her, and earns a smack across the face in response.

"Listen here y-o-u-n-g one", she spats out between tears" Despite how I look now. I am a respectable elder and should be treated as such. In what way do you think it is ok to mistreat me like this!?"

He pokes her inbetween the eyes with his metal finger."I'm the disrespectful one?" he questions while eyeing her down suspiciously. He pushes off of the wall and dusted himself off. When she glares he smirks back underneath his mask at her. Too much of her surprised she could see a long river of tears coming out of his eyes and down his covered face.

Clearing his throat he slumps down against the wall while his face is facing down. "Did you know that you are using the avatar of a very close decease cousin of mine?" He says in a stern way." Someone who actually should be treated with more respect then you have given her avatar. These avatars are sensitive to our emotions so can you please try to stop crying for her sake?"

Ann mentally slaps herself now feeling embarrassed and a shame of how she treated this person in front of her. She was acting even more childish then she has ever been, even her teens she was more pleasant then the lady she portraying right now. Looking for anything to help him she remembers the wraps on her friend's arm. She rips off a piece and hands it to him. He gives her a small approving nod while his eyes wrinkle as if he were smiling back at her.

She looks at him more carefully now. All except his eyes were covered in a dark tinted armor that has golden swirls covering the lining of his body frame. It looked so bland she wondered if he was part of the police in this game. If they actually have police here this is exactly what they look like, right? She crossed the idea out thinking how only a person out of his or her mind would give such a person this type of job. He seemed too irresponsible in her book.

She shakes her head before walking around to explore the town a little more deciding not to log off just yet. It was what she was planning on doing before she was caught up by looking at her friend's face after all. This game is interesting to her. It was her first time ever being in a virtual world without being in a vocation program.

The guy tagged behind her to much of her displeasure. When they reached the end she scornfully looks at him with her arms crossed. He crosses his arms and rolls his eyes at her, mocking her. She rubs her temples in annoyance. She wonders how could young this person to act in such a manner.

"May I ask old you are good sir?" she says while studying him again, in hopes of finding out through his body language. He stands still, rubbing the lower part of his neck. Irritated she asks him again a little less polite. His eyes glitter at her in amusement.

"How old do you think I am?" he says.

"14" she says in a very serious tone. He raises his pointing figure up giving her the one minute signal before walking to her left. Confused, she turns around to face him only to feel her blood boiling. He is clinging to the wall onto the wall for dear life while laughs out loud at her. Figuring she had enough she starts walking back into town to find a way to log off. He runs after her screaming wait.

She stops, not turning around and says while biting the inside of her friend's avatar's not to sound annoyed she asks "Are you going to answer my question?"

"I'm in my 30s _good ma'am_" he shouts only a few feet away from her. Dumb struck she sticks her hands on her hips and tilts her head. When he walks up to her he taps her shoulder. He says in a questionable tone "I really am in my 30s ."

Her left eye twitches at hearing the word 30s for a second time. She just couldn't believe such a man can act sooooooooo childish. Weather he is in his 30s or not it shouldn't bother her much either is well over the age of 30 and in thus she is still his elder by decades. Maybe if she hunts him down in real life she could smack a more appropriate attitude into this "adult" or better yet complain to his parents about how they are raising him.

The thought was amusing but for a lady her age it was also very childish. Her, being properly raised as an obedient women, who was taught to never act without her (once alive ) husband's approval it was strange such thoughts were entering her head now. Maybe it was his influence causing her to think this way. Adapting to this game feels like its going to be a challenge if everyone is like him. Surely newer generations gab weren't so big that they all acted like him….or raised by people like him. She should probably spend more time in this game to study more. And it wouldn't hurt her to make new friends given she only has 2 friends left and family who occasionally checks up on her . She starts walking again not caring where before stopping again to think about her guest.

"You know what sonny! How about we do a trade? You teach me more about this game and I'll teach you how to be a proper adult." she says in a loud and confident voice. He bites his lower lip trying not to laugh and nods yes. It would be much funnier to him if he didn't laugh. Knowing how her reactions are by now she is smiling at herself smugly while thinking about how more "human" she is then himself.

If anyone needed to teach who how to act it would be him. This lady was just too unstable to travel inside this game world alone and since she is a friend of his sweet cousin it is his duty to protect her "interesting" friend. That is if she doesn't get herself banned first. Looking at her smug face he frowns.

"You are not going to stuck under my dear cousin's avatar forever are you?" he asks.

"Maybe" she says before biting her tongue. Though she knows how inappropriate it is for her to go around in her friend's avatar she couldnt help but to feel sadden by the thought. Of course she'll probably find a different one someday but for now it feels like if she discards her friend's avatar it will be like she is discarding another piece of her friend and right now she just isn't ready for that yet.

Being so attache to her emotions realized something. She is thankful to this game already. It was helping her to discover herself more. For the first time in her life she felt so open. She realized how very frighten she is of the world in real life and one here. It is confusing but she wants to know more about this game, Prima and herself.

Prima...She had always been a dear friend to her .Even when she first met Prima, it was Prima who convice their boss into hiring her, who had been insightful in and out of work. Prima, who had helped her become independent enough to live on her own. With how friendly Prima was to her she had realized how very much she took her for granted without realizing it. She could see a bit of her friend in this man despite how her dislikeing him from the start. So she'll probably never say it out loud.

Though she hates to admit it, Ann now understood why she cried when she saw Prima's face. She swears she'll live by a new code for now on. Prima is her inspiration to find out who she really is for the first time in her life. There for she'll make sure to think of Prima everytime she feels like going back to her old ways.

Looking at the goofball nodding infront of her she sighs in irrotation. "This kid and really use some help," she thinks. Though she is old she swore she will treat Prima's cousin as if he is her own son. No, even better than her own son. He'll not only be raised right but he'll learn how to not lie and not to act so annoyingly cheerful all the time. She wraps an arm around his and smiles up at him.

"Can you please show me how to log off?" She asks.


End file.
